


Five times someone did something about Harry's clothes

by mayachain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Percy is a prefect, Somewhat, hand-me-downs, responsible adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Five times someone did something about Harry's clothes.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Five times someone did something about Harry's clothes

**1\. Percy Weasley**

Percy was frankly ashamed that it had taken him so long. Yes, being a prefect came with a lot of responsibilities. This year was his OWL year on top of that, _and_ he had to deal with the twins.

Those excuses were unworthy of him in the grand scheme of things.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?” he thought to call, by his estimation a week after he first should have.

Wresting the kid away from Ron was a bit of a trial. Yet unlike Fred and George, Ron could still be intimidated if Percy mustered up the energy. An apprehensive first-year followed Percy to the dorms willingly enough.

“I have had practice at this as you might imagine,” Percy said, looking down his nose at the boy who really had no reason to feel embarrassed. Merlin’s eyeballs, nearly everything Percy owned used to belong to Charlie and before that, Dad or Bill.

An hour later Harry Potter was looking at the pile of clothes he’d brought to Hogwarts in silent wonder. Every last garment had been fitted. The majority of it, even that one no longer horrendously threadbare under-shirt, would grow with him for at least two years due to Percy’s near-Mum-level strength charm work.

**2\. Hermione Granger**

It was a lot more complicated than a simple _Reparo_ , Hermione learned. A _Reparo_ had worked on Harry’s glasses, well, it had helped a bit, and if Hermione were to attempt the spell today it would work far better than it had before she’d had any formal schooling.

There were easy options that would work for a day, which Hermione imagined were useful to know but were not what she needed right now. She needed something that would return stretched fabric to its original quality, _while_ shrinking it, _while_ ensuring that it would last for a minimum of several weeks at the very least.

It was so interesting and relevant to real life that Hermione was getting a tad impatient with the slow pace at which Professor McGonnagal was teaching them Transfiguration. 

It was possible, she knew. To realize it was possible, if sadly subject to limitations, one only had to take a look at Ron’s school robes. 

Hermione only hoped that Harry would be relieved and not mortified when she presented him with her favour.

He was the first friend she’d ever made. A side-project like this was nothing.

**3\. Sirius Black**

“Oh, hey,” Sirius said, manoeuvring Harry upstairs into Regulus’ old room and opening the door to a giant closet there, “take anything you want from here, or my old room for that matter. If it doesn’t fit, come find me and I’ll re-size it.”

Harry’s eyes had gone huge at the miles and piles of clothes in there. There was less casual stuff than among Sirius’ old things and nothing Muggle whatsoever, but the quality was excellent – as befitting a son of the House of Black, Sirius thought bitterly. There was so much of it because poor stupid Reggie had never grown old enough to leave ‘home’.

The things Sirius had left behind – what little had miraculously not been burned by either Kreacher or dear old Mum – were pureblood costumes he’d despised on principle. But the quality could not be argued with, and quality was what his godson deserved.

He watched with a smile as Harry cautiously took a step inside Regulus’ old closet. “Oh, and what you don’t take your friends can have, if they want,” he suggested as an afterthought.

Regulus would roll in his grave. Sirius just wanted Harry to feel like he himself had when he’d run away to live with James.

**4\. Rubeus Hagrid**

Hagrid looked down at the list, then at Harry, then at the list again, then frowned. The nausea he felt after the trip down the bank wasn’t helping things, but - “Jus’ a moment” – there was something about Madam Malkins’ that was important. 

The shirt and pants the boy was wearing were far too loose on his small frame. The belt needed so many extra holes it was ridiculous. The only reason Hagrid hadn’t done anything about this before was that his attempt to turn the fat kid into a pig hadn’t gone so well. Hagrid couldn’t have lived with himself if Harry had gotten hurt because of a spell gone wrong.

“Jus’ a moment,” he repeated, rummaging around for the note he had written down the night before – 

There.

_10 pairs of underwear. 10 pairs of socks. 4 pairs of trousers. 3 pairs of shoes. 7 shirts. 7 t-shirts. 1 jumper. 1 jacket or vest. 1 cloak. 2 belts. 3 pyjamas. 1 pair of mittens. 1 pair of earmuffs._

“Now, r’member t’ give this to Cherlene. Madam Malkin’s assistant, she is. She’ll sort you out,” he told Harry. Ignoring his roiling stomach a little longer, he watched until James and Lily’s son disappeared safely behind the shop’s doors. 

**~~5\. Harry Potter~~ **

Harry hadn’t really been paying attention when he’d overheard Lavender asking if she could borrow Parvati’s new blouse. He’d idly thought the request ridiculous, as the difference in their respective, well, chest sizes - here his ears had gone red – surely meant that the article would burst, not cling. What an image, bad Harry, down.

He’d quickly forgotten about it, even though he’d heard Parvati agree to the loan. He’d never have thought about it again if Seamus hadn’t complimented Lavender on her looks during breakfast. That was Parvati’s blouse she was wearing!

 _Oh, magic,_ Harry thought, reaching for the toast.

Yet part of him was still convinced – not that he much dwelled on the matter when Hagrid was missing and his life was befouled by a toad – that the blouse must now be far too stretched out for Parvati to ever be able to happily wear it again. Parvati was a loyal friend, but just then she had made a bad bargain.

A pity, it had been a nice blouse, nicer still than the designer clothes the Dursleys wasted on Dudley.

**5\. Harry Potter**

Dennis had been moping around the common room because Colin had grabbed his sweater by accident and now it was ruined – Colin had come down the stairs with it, all ‘Sorry!'s and ‘Aw, Dennis!’es. Harry had hoped they would shut up because he was trying to concentrate on his Potions homework.

But then the barrage of apologies had stopped. Colin had looked around the common room with hope in his eyes until his gaze had landed on – Ramona? Rominy? Rosmelda?

Romilda had sighed long-sufferingly but agreed to repair Dennis’ jumper in exchange for Colin taking a picture for her. Now she waved her wand, spoke an incantation, and – there the jumper was, shrunk, and judging by its looks once Dennis had put it on, good as new!

Harry felt as if he’d taken a Bludger to the head. Stupid? Stupid! He lived in a magic castle, how could he be so stupid! Never mind lack of opportunity to shop for anything decent, there was nothing wrong with hand-me-downs, just look at the Weasleys!

He didn’t run up to his dorm. He did not sprint. No, the manner in which Harry Potter left the common room was inconspicuous and dignified. His breath was even as he tried to hold the image of what Romilda had done in his head.

The dorm was empty. With a huff of relief Harry started muttering the overheard charm aloud. Within moments he had dumped nearly all that he owned on his bed.

Harry hardly dared hope, but nothing risked, nothing gained.

Now, which of Dudley’s dirty rags first?

.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Threadbare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661741) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)




End file.
